Last Time Around
by angellwings
Summary: Based on "Last Time Around" by Nick J & the Administration. In which Nate remembers his last night at Camp Rock. Natella. One-shot.


**A/N: **So, my fave Nick J & the Administration song is "Last Time Around" and, for me, it screamed to have a fic based on it. A Natella fic to be exact. So, here it is. ENJOY!

**

* * *

Last Time Around**

By angellwings

* * *

In all relationships there's a moment where it all begins. Maybe they see each other across a room, bump into each other by accident, or perhaps it's nothing quite that extraordinary. Maybe they're introduced by a mutual friend, and maybe they know of the other for years before _anything_ ever happens. But very rarely does a relationship have two such moments. Two meetings and two introductions hardly ever happen and are certainly never necessary, but it always makes things interesting.

Even more interesting, however, is a relationship that can claim ownership over three moments. Nate Black and Ella Pador _can_ claim those three moments: the moment they were introduced, the moment it all began, and the moment when they met for the second time. Those are the three singular moments that helped create their entire relationship. The first two moments of their relationships were all but lost in Nate's memory upon the creation of the third moment. But as with all memories once one is unlocked they all seem to fall into place.

…_**you're**__ standing there and I feel a __**connection…**_

When Nate walked into the club that night he hadn't expected to create a moment. He hadn't really expected anything. He'd been forced to go out by his friends. It was an album release party for a band full of fellow Camp Rock alumni. Out of the corner of his eye Nate caught sight of a pretty ebony haired girl. The hair was cut in an angled bob and that emphasized her face. She smiled faintly at him and he suddenly felt the need to walk over and meet her.

He approached slowly and his eyes never left her. Her eyes, though, left his to travel around the room. When he reached her he smiled and nodded. She nodded in return. He motioned to himself before speaking. "I'm Nate."

She smirked at him in amusement, "I know."

"And you are?" He asked when she didn't offer her name.

She chuckled and said nothing, "You'll figure it out."

"Ella!" a male voice yelled from the dance floor. "Come on out here!"

Nate's brow furrowed and then his eyes quickly widened, "…Ella?"

She smirked again before joining the unknown male on the dance floor. His eyes followed her in shock. That was Ella? She looked so different. Her hair was shorter. It made her look like an entirely different person from afar. She definitely didn't look like the girl he'd known last summer. He smiled wistfully as he thought about their last night at camp. He didn't know how it had happened or why, but for once he'd forced himself to just go with the flow. To let the evening take him wherever it wanted to go, and he had yet to regret it.

…_**then**__ I recall that we already did this. Somehow I missed __**it…**_

There had been something about the air that night that had made everyone take a few more chances. Maybe it was the notion that most of them wouldn't be back at camp again for a long time (some of them wouldn't be back ever) or maybe it was the knowledge that summer was really coming to an end, but either way things had happened that night that no one had expected or even dreamed to be within the realms of possibility. As far as Nate knew no one other than he and Ella were aware of what took place between the two of them that night.

After the camp fire Nate found himself on the pier by himself. He hadn't paid attention to where he was going, and he had no idea why his feet would lead him to the pier. He stared out over the lake and watched the sun as it sank the last few inches below the trees. Everything about this place seemed beautiful, and it could only help that it was a place full of music.

He heard soft humming from the path behind him and turned to find Ella. She froze when she saw him and her humming ceased.

"Oh! Sorry," She said urgently as she ran a hand through her long hair. "I didn't think anyone else would be out here tonight. I'll just let you—"

He grinned at her, "Nah, its cool. There's no reason this pier can't hold two people."

"Oh good, because I love how the water sparkles at this time of day," She told him. "I know, surprise, surprise. I like to watch the water when it sparkles. Who would have guessed?"

He chuckled at her sarcastic tone but kept his gaze on the lake, "It _is_ beautiful."

"So, is this your last summer at camp too?" Ella asked him curiously.

He nodded, "For a while, yeah. The band's got a lot of touring to do for the next year. At the earliest I'll be back at the end of July which is only a week before camp ends next summer. Why aren't you coming back?"

She grinned at him, "Well, those of us who aren't already rockstars _age out_ of Camp Rock."

His eyes widened as he remembered that the camp did indeed have an age cap. Campers have one last summer after their high school graduation. They're left to pursue music other ways after that summer which meant that he and Ella were never going to be at Camp Rock together again. That realization hurt him a little. He'd never really been close to Ella but there was something about her joyful simplicity that he liked. It saddened him to think that after tonight he wouldn't be near it for a long time.

"So, this could be the last time we see each other?" Nate asked.

Ella's brow furrowed, "I guess so. I mean if you're going to be touring through the summer and I'm aging out then we certainly won't be seeing each other any time soon."

"Well, then good luck. Do you plan on doing anything with music?" He asked.

"Eventually," She nodded. "I got into USC. I'm going to be studying dance. I'm hoping that will lead to some opportunities."

"I hope it goes well," He said with a smile and a nod.

"Me too," she laughed. "If not then I'll have to start all over."

After a few minutes of silence Ella suddenly turned to ask him a question, but her foot caught on a loose piece of wood and she fell into him. His footing was steady enough to catch her. He stumbled backwards a little and stopped at the very edge of the pier. They both breathed a sigh of relief as their eyes met. They're gazes lingered for a moment before Ella spoke up.

"Sorry about that. I should watch where I'm stepping," Ella told him as she tried to pull away. But, for whatever reason, Nate wasn't letting go. He hadn't said anything either. He was just staring into her eyes with his arms wrapped around her waist. Ella gulped nervously. "Nate?"

"Hmm?" He mumbled distractedly.

"You're, sort of, still um…holding me."

His eyes widened, "Oh! Right, sorry."

He pulled away quickly but forgot where his footing was on the pier and he lost his balance. As he began to fall over the edge Ella tried to grab his arm. She only managed to cause herself to fall as well. Nate hit the water first with a gasp and as he surfaced he heard Ella hit with a squeal. He reached for her just as she came sputtering back up.

"Holy HELL this water is COLD!" She yelled through a gasping breath.

He paused in shock before bursting out laughing. Ella had just cursed. He had never heard her curse before. The contrast of Ella's personality with her current angry tone just struck him as funny. It wasn't long before he heard Ella giggle, and then she was laughing with him. Once they were both done he grinned at her.

"I know why I'm laughing," He said. "But why are you laughing?"

"Y-your hair looks like you've got a drowned poodle on your head," She said with a light chuckle.

His hands automatically flew to his head and for a moment he was seriously concerned about his hair. He looked up to see Ella smirking at him as if she knew exactly what he was worried about. She spoke a few moments later.

"You're still cute, though," She told him honestly.

He grinned at her for a lingering moment before he shivered from the cold, "We need to get out of this water."

They both swam for the pier and Nate got out first. He held out a hand to help Ella. After climbing up Ella found herself in extremely close proximity to Nate once again. She took a deep breath before placing a hand on Nate's chest and pushing herself away. He had his hands around her waist again and it required a little force to get out of his embrace. He was a rockstar, she wasn't. Besides they barely knew each other, and he'd never shown interest in her before. She needed to get away before something happened. It probably wouldn't end well.

"You know, I think I'm gonna go," Ella said slowly. "Tomorrow's an early day, you know, since we're all leaving in the morning."

Nate glanced at her critically. He knew what was happening. She was afraid. There was definitely some sort of intensity between them, and she was running away. He reached out a hand and caught hers in his.

"All the more reason you should stay," Nate told her. "You can catch up on rest on the ride home, right? So why not enjoy your last night?"

She looked up at him with nervous, fearful eyes and he couldn't help but smile softly. She looked down at their hands before speaking.

"It's our last night," She repeated. "So, it's not like whatever happens will turn into anything."

He resisted wincing at that comment. It didn't matter that Ella was right. It still hurt to hear it.

"And therefore it can't end too badly, right?" She asked him.

He nodded weakly.

She smiled at him. "I guess it can't hurt."

A slow smile spread across his face, "We could go get a couple of blankets to warm up and sit at the end of the pier. Just, sort of, hang out."

She nodded. "I know there are a couple of blankets in the supply closet in the dining hall."

Most of the evening was quiet and companionable. The two of them shared a blanket and sat on the pier and talked. Nate had never enjoyed a conversation more, especially when the conversation didn't involve music. All they had done was talk about each other. He felt like he had learned nearly everything about Ella. He knew about her family, where she grew up, and what her likes and dislikes were. The only thing he had left to learn were her habits and mannerisms. There's no way he would learn all of those in one night. Although, he had noticed a few throughout the night. She habitually tucked a stray hair behind her ear. He was surprised she didn't flip her hair, but she hadn't. Not once. It was refreshing.

…_**when**__ the grass was greener, and your hair was __**longer…**_

In return he'd shared a lot about himself, and Ella actually sincerely listened. He was sure she knew the basic facts. He knew she was a fan so it would make sense if she did, but she genuinely listened anyway. Finally they reached a point where they were both drifting off every now and then, and Nate declared it was time for them to return to their respective cabins. They were currently standing outside of Ella's cabin trying to exchange awkward goodbyes.

"What time are you leaving in the morning?" Nate asked.

"The bus leaves for the airport at 8 tomorrow morning," Ella told him. "You?"

"I'll be sticking around to help Brown and Dee clean up a little," He answered.

"So, I guess we won't really have a chance to say goodbye tomorrow?" She asked.

"We will," he told her with a sigh. "But in front of everyone else."

"That sounds sort of awkward," Ella said with a chuckle.

"Well, we've never really talked before as far as they know," He smirked. "It might be a little surprising."

"So, we should say goodbye now," Ella stated.

He nodded, "Probably."

Ella nodded and the two of them stood in awkward silence for a few moments. Suddenly Nate leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Ella gasped in surprise as their lips made contact, and her arms instinctively wrapped around Nate's neck. He smirked against her lips and deepened the kiss. His arms went around her waist and pulled her closer. He didn't really know why he had wanted to kiss her. It just felt right. It was their last night and he felt like he needed to make up for lost time. He should have taken the time to get to know Ella a long time ago. If he had done that then they might have had more than one night. They finally pulled away, and Nate couldn't help but find the blush on Ella's cheeks completely adorable.

"We definitely couldn't have said goodbye like _that_ in front of the others," Ella said with a bright smile.

"And really, if we have to say goodbye…then that's the way I prefer it," Nate smirked.

Ella chuckled, "I completely agree with you on that one."

There was another moment of silence before Ella spoke again.

"Well, I guess I'd better go inside and get some sleep," She said sadly.

"Yeah, you've got an early morning," He said reluctantly.

"I guess I'll see you at some point," She said as she tried to put off going inside. "I mean I should hope I'll see you sometime."

"I'm sure we will," He said with a soft uncertain smile.

Ella nodded, "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight," Nate said as he watched her walk up the porch steps and into the cabin. This had been once night at camp he knew he would never forget.

…_**don't**__ forget about the fun that we had last time __**around…**_

And he never had. It was as vivid to him now as if it happened the night before. He knew it hadn't because here he was in the same room with Ella and _she_ was off dancing with some other guy. Ella suddenly came bounding off the dance floor with her boyfriend behind her and Nate couldn't stop his grimace. The two of them came back to stand next to him. Nate smiled at her and waved.

"Ella, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. You're hair it's—"

"Different. I know. You're not the first person to not remember me," She said with a small smile.

"I didn't say anything about not remembering you. I just said I didn't recognize you. Believe me, I definitely remember you," He told her. _I couldn't forget you if I tried._

Her smile brightened, and the guy behind her cleared his throat, "Oh! Nate this is Bradley. Bradley this is Nate."

Bradley smirked at Nate, "I know who he is. It's nice to meet you, man."

"Yeah, you too," Nate said with a nod.

"El, I'm gonna go get a drink. Do you want anything?" Bradley asked her with a wink.

She nodded and gave him a silencing glare, "A water would be great."

"Got it," Bradley said as he turned and walked away.

"So, he seems nice," Nate said as he cleared his throat.

She smiled, "He is."

"He's a lucky guy," Nate said with a sigh.

…_**I'd**__ let you go, but you're all that I'm __**after…**_

Ella's brow furrowed, before she suddenly began laughing. "Oh no, Nate, he's not my boyfriend. He's just my date. You know my buddy that goes with me to parties so I don't have to go alone."

Nate smiled, and then chuckled. "You have a buddy that goes with you to parties?"

She nodded, "Yes, that way Peggy and Tess don't throw me at random guys that they insist are 'perfect' for me."

"I'm judging by your tone that they're not?"

"Far from it," Ella said with a shake of her head.

"I understand that problem. You have no idea how many times Shane and Mitchie have tried to set me up," He told her.

"Did they succeed?" Ella asked curiously.

Nate shook his head, "I keep getting distracted by someone else."

"Really?" She asked innocently. "Do I know her?"

"I don't know, you might. Last summer we had this one amazing night, and I haven't seen her since. I don't even know if she's still interested," Nate said with a smirk.

…_**can't**__ you __**remember?...**_

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she's still interested."

Nate quirked an eyebrow at Ella, "You think?"

"I doubt she's stopped thinking about that night since it happened," Ella answered.

"If only I knew where to find her."

"Maybe she just moved to LA, and maybe I could give you her phone number," Ella told him.

"And _maybe_ I would really love that," Nate smiled. Ella turned around to the table behind them and pulled a pen out of her purse. She grabbed Nate's hand and scribbled her phone number on his palm.

"She'll be disappointed if you don't call," Ella told him seriously.

"And I'll be disappointed if she doesn't answer," Nate responded.

"Believe me, Nate. If you call I'll answer."

"Then I'll call," He promised.

"Are we gonna have more than one night this time?" Ella asked him hopefully.

"We'll have as many nights as you want, Ella," Nate told her honestly.

"I might want a lot of nights. Would you be okay with that?" She asked warily.

Nate smirked and answered by pressing his lips against hers in a short but passionate kiss. "I would be more than okay with that. I've been wanting this for a year now."

Her arms traveled up his shoulders and wrapped around his neck. She rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes, "Me too, Nate. Me too."

…_**last time around…**_


End file.
